


Thinly Veiled Excuse

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap on the ship provides an opportunity for Sulu and Chekov to spend more time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinly Veiled Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**happy_trekmas**](http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaune_chat**](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com/) for cheerleading and beta duties.

“I swear it was not my fault,” Pavel said apologetically. “Just because I was in engineering at the time does not mean I had anything to do with the cloud.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Sulu said. He continued looking straight ahead as they walked through the corridors of the Enterprise, trying to project an air of irritation. “I find it difficult to believe you had no idea what would happen.”

 

“Even I cannot know everything!” Pavel protested as he hurried after him. “Besides, Mister Scott said the environmental controls were supposed to prevent this sort of thing!”

 

“You’re lucky McCoy doesn’t think that crap is contagious. Just… gross. Riley’s quarters are right by engineering, and he said he couldn’t even get in there to pick up some things.”

 

“Well,” Pavel said meekly. “When we get to Azyria, the captain said those decks would all be cleaned and everyone can return to their own quarters.”

 

“Right, but in the meantime I have to share quarters with a junior officer who’s prone to feats of engineering folly.” Sulu stepped up to the door of Chekov’s quarters and waited while Pavel, looking suitably cowed, input the code.

 

The instant the door closed behind them, a smile cracked Sulu’s façade. Pavel kept up his front another moment, looking gravely at Sulu. “It is not funny, Hikaru. Many people were put out by the accident.”

 

“Including you.” Sulu’s smile widened. “Now you have to share your quarters with a mean old superior officer.”

 

“He is not so mean,” Pavel shrugged.

 

“That’s the best you can do? ‘Not so mean?’”

 

Pavel’s indifferent façade began to crack. Sulu lunged for him, meaning to tackle him to the floor, but Pavel sidestepped with an alarmed squeak. Pavel brought his hand around to spin Sulu away, but Sulu caught Pavel’s wrist and tugged him off balance, sending him tumbling to the ground with Sulu astride him.

 

Pavel screwed his face up into an exaggerated scowl. “See? Mean.”  
++

 

Chekov couldn’t keep his hands off Hikaru. Even knowing they had the whole night to themselves, that Hikaru wouldn’t have to untangle himself with a reluctant sigh, pull his clothes on, and slip back to his own room—even knowing that didn’t quell Chekov’s urgent need to touch, to taste, to claim.

 

Hikaru leaned back in the low armchair just watched with a smug grin as Chekov knelt in front of him. Chekov’s hands roved down the flat planes of Hikaru’s chest, around his sides, tracing the muscles over each rib. He thumbed at the white line of a slightly raised scar at Hikaru’s hip just above the waist of his uniform pants.

 

“You know,” he said conversationally as he pushed Hikaru’s legs apart. “You are wearing entirely too many clothes.”

 

“Well, I’m a guest,” Hikaru said reasonably. “Nobody invited me to take my shoes off, even.”

 

Chekov nuzzled his head against the inside of Hikaru’s thigh. “I think I can help with this.”  
++

 

The thing was, Sulu liked to surprise Pavel. Aside from the adorable wide-eyed look he earned—which was a reward in itself—Sulu enjoyed the sense of accomplishment he experienced at knowing he’d caught a genius unaware. So it was that after Pavel had stripped Sulu of all his clothes, Sulu turned the tables.

 

He wrapped an arm around Chekov’s waist and dragged Pavel into his lap. Pavel’s knees wedged at the edges of the chair and his clothed erection pressed insistently at Sulu’s belly as he wiggled.

 

“Come here.” Sulu wrapped his arm more tightly around Pavel, effectively trapping him. He stuffed a hand between their bodies, squeezing Pavel’s balls where they were confined in his uniform. And there—there—came the wide-eyed look he’d wanted.  
++

 

“Let me suck you already,” Chekov demanded. He braced his hands against Hikaru’s chest and pushed, but only succeeded in grinding himself into the delicious pressure of Sulu’s hand cupping his groin.

 

“Why?” Hikaru asked lazily. He shifted his grip around Chekov’s waist to pull them closer together. “Why should I let you?”

 

Chekov sighed and squirmed, but Hikaru wouldn’t let him get away.

 

“Maybe I should make you wait,” Hikaru drawled.

 

“No no,” Chekov said quickly. “Come on, Hikaru. I want your cock in my mouth. I am wanting to taste you. If you let me suck you, I will make it very good. Please, I need--.”

 

“Jesus,” Hikaru said on a shaky exhale. “Sometimes you have no idea, do you?”

 

Chekov raised an eyebrow slyly, as if to say _what are you going to do about it?_

 

“All right.” Hikaru loosened his grip from around Chekov’s waist, but steadied him carefully until Chekov had climbed off his lap. “Who could say no to that face?”  
++

 

Sulu couldn’t decide where to put his hands. He wanted to slide his fingers through Pavel’s beckoning curls, but the way he felt now—desperate and feral, as if his self-control was being sucked out through his cock—he didn’t trust himself to be gentle. Instead, he dug his fingers into his thighs and stared down to where Pavel was working so diligently.

 

“Slow down,” he ground out between teeth clenched tight against his impending orgasm.

 

Pavel stopped where he was, with his lips stretched obscenely wide and his nose buried in Sulu’s wiry pubic hair, and turned up eyes up with an innocent sparkle. Then he swallowed around Sulu’s cock.

 

Sulu dug his fingernails harder into his thighs. “Pavel,” he grunted. “You want me to be able to fuck you later?”

 

Pavel nodded contritely, which only caused Sulu to tighten his desperate grip. Then he slowly slid his mouth back off of Sulu’s cock and planted one cheeky kiss against the head.

 

Sulu unclenched his jaw and finally allowed himself to stroke a hand through Pavel’s hair. “Always in such a hurry,” he admonished.

 

Pavel rested his head on Sulu’s thigh. “It is novel, to have time. I almost do not know what to do with it.”

 

A mischievous smile slid onto Sulu’s face. “I do.”  
++

 

“Tell me what you do when I’m not here,” Hikaru said. “Show me.”

 

Chekov settled back on his heels. “You know what I do. “

 

“Show me,” Hikaru said again. “Pretend I’m not here.”

 

“You are here.” Chekov frowned. “You are _not_ here too often. Why should I pretend?”

 

“So when I can’t be here, I can imagine exactly what you’re doing without me.”

 

“Oh.” Chekov swallowed hard. “Okay.” He scrambled to his feet. He closed his eyes to center himself and tried to picture his room empty, just coming back after shift. He pulled off his uniform shirt, folded it neatly, and set it on the desk chair. He did the same to his undershirt. He sat on the side of the bed and spread his legs. He palmed the bulge that strained against his pants, and tried to forget that Hikaru was actually in the room, to pretend that he was only imagining his lover’s presence. No good. He could _feel_ Hikaru’s eyes on him, and he desperately wanted to go touch, be touched. But he could be patient. He could give Hikaru a fantasy to remember.

++

Sulu tightened his hand around his cock as Pavel shucked his pants and underwear off and kicked them aside. Pavel’s cock was flushed and hard, and Sulu could see the wet glistening of pre-come at the head. Then Pavel turned, and Sulu’s mouth dropped open on a little sigh at the sight of that ass.

 

Pavel bent down and rummaged around in a compartment under the bed until he came out with a small jar: the lube they’d bought of their last shore leave. He dipped his fingers in the jar and pointedly ignored Sulu. Pavel settled into a wide stance and bent forward over the bed. He reached his lube-slick hand back to rub against his hole.

 

Sulu rose from the chair almost against his will and drifted closer as Pavel began to push two fingers slowly into his own ass. Sulu’s mouth felt incredibly dry. “This isn’t really what you do when you’re alone,” he said.

 

“Yes it is.” Pavel craned his neck around to pin him with wide, sincere eyes. “Last month, when you were on that planet for ten days, I wanted so badly for you to come back and fuck me that I made myself sore, I did this so often.”

 

“Oh,” Sulu said weakly.

 

“I wanted to pretend that you were with me, but I do not have to pretend now. Please, Hikaru.”

 

“Shh.” Hikaru slid his hand up Pavel’s leg until it settled over the wrist of the hand inside of him. “Let me help.”

 

Sulu guided Pavel’s hand out and back in, fucking Pavel with his own fingers. Sulu’s free hand glided up and down Pavel’s naked flank. “You look so gorgeous like this.” He bent forward and kissed the sharp jut of Chekov’s shoulder blade. I’m going to picture this next time I have to spend a night away from you.”

 

“Hikaru!”

 

“Yes?” Sulu pushed one of his own fingers in beside Pavel’s.

 

“Hikaru!” Pavel pressed his face into the bed and shoved his free hand between his legs to clutch his cock. “I won’t last.”

 

“It’s okay. We’ve got all night.” Sulu twisted his fingers along with Pavel’s, inside him. He kissed the back of Pavel’s neck. Pavel made a strangled sound, so Sulu began working their twined fingers in and out, dropping kisses along Pavel’s spine as he panted beneath him and stroked himself desperately.

 

“Next time we’re apart,” Sulu whispered, “I’m going to come thinking of you just like this.”

 

Pavel moaned and jerked beneath Sulu and then slumped against the bed. Sulu gave him one more kiss right at the round curve of his shoulder. Then he held him, waiting for him to stop shaking in the aftershocks. Eventually, Pavel made a muffled noise into the rumpled covers.

 

“What was that?” Sulu asked.

 

Pavel craned his neck to grin up at Sulu. “You can fuck me now, please?” Pavel clenched his ass around their fingers still buried inside him.

 

Sulu’s cock twitched.

 

With an effort, especially since Sulu still held him wrapped in his arms, Pavel pushed himself up a little way off the bed, enough to spread his legs again and bend forward. “Now, please.”  
++

 

Their twined fingers slid out, and Chekov sighed contentedly as Hikaru guided his cock in a long, smooth push. Chekov’s skin felt electric in the aftermath of his orgasm, and he shuddered at the sweet stretch of Hikaru finally, _finally_ inside him.

 

“Yes,” he whispered against the rumpled sheets.

 

Hikaru steadied his hands on Chekov’s hips and began rocking in and out, shallowly at first. But Chekov pushed back against him, greedy for the choked, desperate sounds Hikaru made when he was just about to come.

 

There—a strangled, almost animal sound spilled out of Hikaru and his hands clenched hard around Chekov’s hips as he stilled. “Yes.”  
++

 

“Hikaru?”

 

“Hm.” Sulu drifted in that languid, half-real place where he could feel the rub of the sheets against his naked skin, feel the heat of Pavel’s body held tight against him, smell the homey scent of Pavel’s hair mixed with the acrid tang of sex, but it all felt far away, as if he lay in a cloud.

 

“Don’t fall asleep yet.”

 

“Too late,” Sulu muttered.

 

“Our first night we can spend together, all of it. I want to count it.”

 

“You want it to count.”

 

“Yes of course.” Pavel was sleepy, too: his voice slurred and his accent was gaining ground. “We have only a few nights until we reach Azyria and the crew won’t have to share quarters anymore. We can pretend until then. I like pretending.”

 

Sulu’s sleepiness bled away. “Pretend?”

 

“Pretend we can stay together always,” Pavel sighed. “As if we can belong.”

 

Sulu tightened his arm around Pavel’s waist and pulled him closer. “What if we didn’t have to pretend?” he whispered.

 

Pavel flapped a hand at him drowsily, as if swatting a fly. “Useless to plan to put butter on your pirozhki when you do not even own a cow.”

 

“What?” Sulu laughed.

 

“For the milk for the butter.” Pavel waved a hand again and turned in Sulu’s arms to butt his head against Sulu’s chest. “It means no use to worry over things that cannot happen.”

 

Sulu closed his eyes tightly, then opened them again. “Pavel. Wake up a bit.”

 

“Hm.” Pavel raised his head and frowned up at Sulu. His curls lay flat in places and stood out wildly in others. His lips parted slightly. His eyes were impossibly wide. Sulu thought he’d never looked more gorgeous.

 

Sulu took a deep breath and leaped. “I don’t want to sneak around anymore,” he said. “I want everyone to know about us. That I’m yours. Fraternization rules be damned. Kirk doesn’t care. Nosy bastard probably knows anyway. I don’t mind the consequences. If I…” He swallowed hard. “If I have to give up my post, transfer off the bridge--.”

 

“Hikaru, no,” Chekov protested, but Sulu shushed him.

 

“It would be worth it for this. To be able to stay with you every night. No secrets, no lies. So. What do you think?”

 

Chekov kept staring at him with those wide eyes. Sulu’s heart began to sink. “We don’t have to,” Sulu said quickly. “If you’re not comfortable with--.”

 

“Be quiet.” Pavel grabbed Sulu’s shoulders and jerked him into a kiss. When they finally broke apart, Pavel was grinning. “This is only the first of many nights I have with you, and I want to remember every moment.”


End file.
